


College Jealousy

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Tony becomes jealous over his boyfriend's English partner, he witnesses them together and takes it the wrong way as usual and then tries to get back at his boyfriend in a similar fashion but winds up in trouble once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Jealousy

                Steve was excited for today's art class; he was going to be teaching the class since Logan was out on assignment for the university. He was mostly just overseeing the classes' continuation of their drawings, but he was still excited; this was what he wanted to go to school for after all. He sat up in his own room and looked around in the dim morning light before he gave a large stretch and yawn. He half wished he was waking up next to Tony, they had grown very accustomed to sleeping together after Tony's fall, but he was happy to be in his own room as well.

After he stretched he got up and went into the bathroom and started the shower. He sighed as he stood over the toilet to empty his bladder as he did every morning. He flushed the toilet when he was done and looked in the mirror, he looked tired but excited and he smiled at himself; blue eyes sparkling as usual. He chuckled at himself and striped of clothes as he ushered himself into the warm shower. He quickly washed himself up and thought about the class, again not that there was much to plan but he was just too excited and when he got excited he started to plan things out. After some time daydreaming in the shower, he finished up and turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel and started to dry off before he stepped out on bath mat and finished drying himself off.

Steve finished up in the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed in a nice attire. He picked out a nice pair of tanned slacks and a baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He knew Tony would approve of his shirt, not so much his pants though but Tony didn't normally approve of clothes in the first place anyway. Steve chuckled at the thought and what Tony would tell him, speaking of Tony Steve's cell phone started to ring with Tony's ringtone. Steve grinned and went to his nightstand to pick the phone up.

  "Good morning," Steve plopped down on his bed to talk with his boyfriend.

  "Good morning to you too babe, I can already tell you're excited," Tony chuckled.

  "Yeah, just a little bit," Steve grinned as he looked down at his still exposed feet and wiggled his toes.

  "Logan should go on assignment more often if it makes you this happy to be teaching!" Tony exclaimed and Steve rolled his eyes.

  "Nah, I'd miss the old geezer too much. But once a week I wouldn't mind."

  "I could deal with that, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

  "Not yet, I figured I was just going to stop by the coffee shop at top of campus to grab a donut and coffee or something," Steve said as he looked at the clock and decided to get his socks on.

  "Can I meet you there?"

  "Hmm, a breakfast date?" Steve grinned as he slipped his socks on after he found them.

  "Yeah, breakfast date sounds good to me unless of course, you don't want to see me," Steve could picture Tony's wink and smirk as he spoke.

  "You are so appalling; I never want to see you again!" Steve proclaimed sarcastically and chuckled when he heard the responding gasp.

  "Fine!" Tony growled, "I don't want to see _you_ either Rogers! How dare you reject _me_! Me! Of all people!" Tony played along and Steve laughed.

  "I love you," he responded, Tony dropped the act and chuckled back.

  "I love you too Steve, alright well I'm starving so when are you getting your fantastically sculpted ass up here so we can eat?"

  "Leaving in a second, just grabbing my coat, is it cold out?"

  "For me it's freezing so you'll be fine in your usual sweatshirt," Tony grinned.

  "Alright, be up there in a few minutes, okay?"

  "Okay, love you babe, see you soon," Tony finished and the pair closed the line. Steve quickly grabbed his sweatshirt but when he looked at his attire he changed his mind and opted for a dark navy blue dress suit jacket to match his uniform. He smiled at himself in the mirror, knowing he was looking sharper than a freshly sharpened pack of pencils. He continued on his way up to the coffee shop knowing he'd still most likely beat Tony even though Tony lived closer to it, he liked to be fashionably late to everything; announcing his presence dramatically as usual.

                Steve got into the little shop and looked around, he was right; he still made it in before Tony, granted Steve also always walked quickly wherever he went so he'd give that to Tony at least. Steve smiled and waved to the waitress as he sat down at his usual table by the window which gave a great view to the Fine Arts Center and the bronze statues out front. Steve was pulled away from thought when the door opened again, ringing the bell and he grinned to his boyfriend.

  "Never fear, for I am—oh look at you handsome! Logan should definitely go away more often!" Tony exclaimed as he came over to admire his boyfriend and give him a definite smooch before sitting down across from him grinning.

  "I thought you might like it," Steve blushed and looked at him bashfully.

  "Like it? I can't resist a man in a suit, even if it's not a full one! Besides, you should be illegal when you dress like that; you make a boy like me want to take you back to my place and do naughty things to you," Tony winked and Steve chuckled, still blushing though.

  "Coffee?" the waitress came over and interrupted their conversation.

  "Yes please," Steve put his cup out for her and she poured the dark liquid into his cup, Tony did likewise.

  "Will you boys be eating anything this morning?" she asked.

  "Hell yes, I'll take the meat lovers omelet," Tony nodded and then glanced at Steve sidelong and winked when he caught Steve's eye. Steve rolled his eyes knowing what Tony was insinuating, before the waitress looked over to him.

  "Just an egg and cheese on a plain toasted bagel," Steve answered her questioning look. She nodded and went off to place their order. "You can try all you want Tony," Steve shook his head as they resumed their conversation.

  "I haven't given it my all just yet Steve, you wait and see, I'll get you naked and in my bed one of these days and it will be a glorious day. We best make it a whole weekend," Tony grinned which made Steve chuckle and shake his head a little more as he poured in the sugar and cream to his coffee and stir it.

  "So are you coming to class today?" Steve changed the subject, still slightly uncomfortable talking about sex, especially in a coffee shop full of other college students.

  "And miss getting to stare at you in this magnificent get up? Fuck yeah I'm coming to class, don't expect a lot of drawing from me though," Tony said nonchalantly as he poured in his five and a half packets of sugar and stirred it up before taking a long drink of his coffee.

  "Why, because Logan isn't here to smack you with the yard stick? That yard stick is temporarily mine today you know," Steve said which earned him quite the look from Tony, he looked up from his cup of coffee and immediately raised an eyebrow; again insinuating a sexual reference.

  "I wonder if he'd let you take it for a night as well," Tony wiggled his eyebrows, Steve was sure his face couldn't get more red as he sat there listening to his love.

  "You do realize you could just buy your own if you really wanted it, right?" Steve tried his best but it just didn't work out in his favor.

  "But I want the one that has been smacking children for years! That stick's got real life experience! You can't pass that up for just any old stick!" Tony said and Steve just laughed.

  "You are something else Stark," Steve said and tilted his head to the side, looking at Tony.

  "Yeah but that's why you like me."

  "True," Steve gave it to him and then looked down at his watch, "darn, I've got class in fifteen minutes," he sighed and looked at Tony as their plates of food came down in front of them from the waitress.

  "Enjoy," she said as she left them.

  "Well that's fifteen minutes to enjoy this food and my company," Tony said already digging for his fork and knife to eat his omelet.

  "Ten minutes, I like to be early, you know that," Steve corrected as he cut his sandwich in half first before delving into the delicious, buttery breakfast. They ate and talked a little more, mostly about what their plans were for the day, Tony's only class was the art class since one of his earlier classes was already canceled; his professor got her car stuck in a big mud pit after accidentally going off the road, he couldn't care much about it honestly.

  "Here, I'll walk you to class," Tony said as he threw down the money after their check came and stood up, offering his hand to Steve. Steve took it and helped himself up out of the chair; Tony led them to and out the door. Steve moved their hands so they were holding them normally with their fingers laced, Tony smiled at him as they walked towards the drab building that Steve spent so much time in. They walked around the snow covered ground and avoided the areas where it was sloshy and messy until they were able to get inside the building. Tony pulled Steve along to a little alcove where they could have a little privacy and pushed Steve against the wall and pressed against him.

  "I really do like you in this," Tony told him, smoothing out the lapels and trailing his hands down Steve's chest and back up to his shoulders to hook around and kiss him when he looked back up. Steve happily kissed back and tilted his head to better get at Tony's ever luscious lips, when Tony went to pull away Steve chased to get those lips back. Tony chuckled and bit his lower lip as he looked up at Steve who was holding him tightly now, reminding him of their first date with the frosting. "I like when you do that too," Tony whispered to him and rubbed their noses together before kissing Steve's lips again, lingering this time.

  "What chase you?" Steve asked and Tony nodded, "I can do that," Steve whispered before they kissed again, this time when Tony pulled away Steve followed with a little more force to recapture Tony's hot mouth in a kiss. A sharper breath intake and Tony pulled away again, a small smirk playing on his lips as he backed away more making Steve actually have to push off the wall to follow of which he did and forced Tony into the opposite wall a foot and a half behind him. Steve pressed him into the wall and tilted his head more, this time letting his tongue push into Tony's mouth and lick at him; this earned Steve a quiet moan from Tony as they made out against the wall. Tony knew better to not mess up Steve's hair too much but he couldn't help the run through the still damp blonde locks and cradle of the neck.

  "Steve?" a voice interrupted their doings, Steve immediately let go of his boyfriend entirely and straightened himself out as he looked to see who was calling his name.

  "Oh, good morning Angel," Steve smiled and nodded to her through his massive blush.

  "Good morning to you too, I was going to ask about today's class but I see I've interrupted something important. Carry on boys," she winked at the pair of them and left. Tony grinned after her and then back up to Steve.

  "I like her, we can keep her," Tony said as he tried to pull Steve back into the kiss but he resisted.

  "I'm sorry Tony, I've got to get to class, art isn't going to make itself you know," Steve sighed and Tony pouted.

  "One more kiss?" Tony pleaded with him and Steve sighed as he looked around and came back to peck Tony on the lips and went to leave but Tony wasn't going to have that. Tony pulled on Steve's jacket and forcefully pulled him back into the alcove to kiss him properly. Tony didn't care that Steve squeaked at the unexpected motion but quickly delved into his partners mouth to make the most of the little time they had. Steve closed his eyes and kissed back, licking and sucking back, moving his head with Tony's to fit like puzzle pieces perfectly. Tony was the one to let go first, pecking Steve's lips continuously as he kept moving back to lean against the wall and look up at his boyfriend, eyes gone lusty.

  "When are you done with class?" Tony asked voice a little hoarse but he cleared it and blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. Steve was apparently feeling the same way Tony was.

  "Not soon enough," Steve replied quietly and then sighed, "it gets out at 10:45 but I've got class at 11 to 1:45 before our class at 2," Steve looked sad.

  "Not even a lunch break?" Tony asked, pouting more but was distracted by petting Steve's lapels again and generally all over his jacket.

  "I get a few minutes to run to the shops if I'm hungry but otherwise, no," Steve said and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, "alright, I've got to go," Steve pulled away and stood back from Tony who pouted even more and tried to follow.

  "Can't I just stay with you during class?" Tony gave up on his attempt to capture his boyfriend again knowing that Steve would not approve of being late to his classes.

  "Not with Barbra, she doesn't like extra students," Steve sighed.

  "Well what about your next class? That one is…painting right?" he asked, trying to find a loophole somewhere.

  "Yeah, but don't you have your physics class?" Steve asked as he went to his locker to get out his grease crayons for printmaking.

  "Professor got stuck in a mud hole or something so it's cancelled today," Tony shrugged as he followed to the locker.

  "Well I guess you could join me, I don't do a lot of talking when I work though, well not when I'm actually focused. Drawing class is different since I don't actually focus that much on it," Steve shrugged.

  "I don't mind, I'd just like to be with you," Tony smiled and Steve grinned back before he bent down to give Tony a smooch.

  "You're cute," Steve grinned and grabbed his stuff before walking towards his class.

  "Does cute qualify for getting you into bed, naked?" Tony asked which made Steve stop before he entered into the room.

  "One does not simply be just cute to get me into bed, you've got to be more than just cute," Steve replied, grinning.

  "I can be more than cute, just let me know what I have to do!" Tony was starting to get desperate.

  "Be patient," Steve bent over to kiss Tony's cheek and enter into the classroom, leaving his boyfriend to ponder what to do with himself.

  "Patient…the only thing I'm _not_ good at," Tony huffed as he watched Steve go over to get his stone tablet to continue his stone lithography drawing before he left. Tony had heard him talk about the stones and how it was one of his favorite mediums besides regular drawing, the fact he could make hundreds of prints from one drawing felt amazing, Tony would concur.

                Steve glanced back to see his boyfriend already gone, he was sad and disappointed that Tony couldn't stay with him either but his professor had very strict rules in place and he'd see to it that he'd always follow them. He pulled the large stone out onto the mover and got his stone over to the table before he sat down and looked at the picture he'd drawn thus far and smiled, he liked the way it was coming out.

  "Oh there you are, sorry about interrupting you two," Angel came back over as the students began to filter into the room to get started on their work.

  "Hey Angel, no worries about that, we shouldn't have been doing that in the public in the first place," Steve was embarrassed and the blush let her know.

  "Oh don't be silly, everyone has the right to love someone!" she exclaimed to him but he was still uneasy and wasn't sure if he ever would be easy about it.

  "That was a little more than—" he cut himself off, "oh well, you were saying something about class earlier?" he asked to get back to the subject.

  "Oh yes, I was going to ask if we were still having drawing later since Logan is out and all," she said.

  "Yes, I'm filling in for him, you missed last class right? You were sick?" he asked.

  "Yeah, sort of, I ended up cracking a tooth and had it extracted so it was pretty painful and I couldn't come in was all," she filled in for him and he nodded.

  "Right, that's fine then. So yes, class is as usual," he nodded and smiled to her as she thanked him and left to her own class.

                Steve was immersed deeply in his work the entire class, he was lost in his own mind as he etched at the stone and ink to carve into it and create what he saw in his mind. He was even so out of it that he missed the text messages from Tony and his nana until after class was done and Tony was waiting for him outside the room. Steve was cleaning up and just happened to look over at the open door and smiled when he saw his boyfriend; he dusted his clothes off and set the etching needle down. Steve went out into the hall, smiling as usual at Tony who mirrored the same grin.

  "Miss me already?" Steve asked giving him a hug and peck on the cheek.

  "Already? What do you mean 'already'? It's been three hours Steve!" Tony exclaimed although he was starting to get used to the fact that Steve really got into his work and wouldn't notice the hours fly by, Tony did the same thing when he was working in the lab.

  "Oh, has it?" Steve looked at his watch and then inwards to the class, "oh, _that's_ why everyone is cleaning up," he chuckled and Tony laughed.

  "Come on; want to grab some coffee before your next class?" Tony asked.

  "We just had coffee," Steve looked at him; he knew it felt like a longer time to Tony than him but he wasn't hungry or anything quite yet.

  "Well, can you at least accompany me for coffee? It feels like it's been ages since I've had a cup," Tony pouted at him and Steve chuckled.

  "Fine, let me get cleaned up first," Steve pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips before running back inside the classroom to clean up his area and then himself. He dusted off his shirt and pants and went to get his jacket which he hung up so he didn't get it dirty, he swung it on him and picked up his book bag before he left the class room.

  "I still can't get over this get up," Tony said as he grabbed the lapels and brought Steve in for a kiss, savory and lingering.

  "I'll have to wear it more often," Steve chuckled lowly.

  "Not if you aren't going to oblige me with sex afterward," Tony growled at him as they made their way through the building and back out to the shopping area.

  "Fine, I won't wear it then," Steve said, inwardly smiling.

  "No!" Tony almost stopped walking, "well, you can wear it every now and then I suppose…" Tony compromised known he wasn't going to win with Steve quite yet unless he forced him…that got Tony's gears rolling and in what situations he could possibly get Steve into. He figured it probably wouldn't work though unless he really had an elaborate plan; Steve was too strong for him and he could probably resist Tony for a little while at least so he'd really have to work at it.

  "What are you thinking about?" Steve asked when they were nearly there; Tony realized he'd been quite for most of the walk now.

  "Oh nothing, just something about my thesis popped into my head," Tony replied, fitting his hand into Steve's and lacing their fingers together.

  "Oh yeah, how is that coming?" Steve asked, happily holding hands.

  "I'm pretty much done, just need to add some finishing touches to it and send it in," Tony replied as they entered in the Starbucks to grab Tony a coffee, "are you sure you don't want anything? Food or anything for later?" Tony asked.

  "I think I'm okay," Steve contemplated for a moment and nodded.

  "Fine, your loss," Tony grinned and winked before they got in line.

  "So how was class?"

  "Boring, the same old, same old stuff; nothing new," Tony rolled his eyes and moved up in line when one person was done order.

  "Nothing, absolutely nothing at all new?" Steve probed.

  "Well I mean, I did accidentally spill some nitric acid on someone else's experiment…maybe…they haven't proved it yet," Tony said slyly, glancing up at Steve side long to get his reaction.

  "You sabotaged someone's experiment? What class is this?" Steve asked, not sure if he should laugh or scold him.

  "Well _I_ didn't, it was claimed that I did but no one knows for sure and it's a Biochem class, 452 I think," Tony shrugged, it was their turn to order. Steve shook his head while he let Tony order.

  "I'll just pretend I never heard you say that," Steve told him when they were waiting for Tony's order to come up, Tony just laughed.

  "What, afraid of a little mischief? Straighter than the American pole huh?"

  "Well…only in one area," Steve chuckled and smirked at his boyfriend. Tony looked up at him with a moment of shock before he realized that he was only talking about his sexuality and then grinned back at him.

  "Damn right you aren't straight," Tony said as he received his coffee and a muffin, "if you were, I'd probably still kiss you though," Tony shrugged as he licked up a droplet of coffee that has escaped the cup.

  "That doesn't surprise me in the least," Steve noted as they left the coffee shop and started the walk back to the Fine Arts Center.

  "I'm glad it doesn't, that means you know me well enough not to be surprised when I do stupid things," Tony laughed.

  "That doesn't mean I _want_ you to do stupid things," Steve rolled his eyes, but the smile was still playing around his lips telling Tony that he wasn't being berated for his antics.

  "But you would still love me anyway, this is good to know," he nodded as he stepped through the path of wild flowers. Tony thought about how much he'd smiled just in the past week, it was more than he ever had done in his entire life—well, genuinely smiling. He thought that he never wanted to stop smiling around Steve, even when life wasn't the greatest.

  "You're smile is getting a little creepy," Steve furrowed his brow at Tony when they had just entered into the FAC. Tony looked up at him and chuckled at the confused face of his partner.

  "I was just thinking about how much I've smiled in the past month or so, if it were a flow chart my levels would by sky rocketing and doctors all over would rush to see what the hell was wrong with me but it's just you," Tony told him honestly when they stopped walking for a moment.

  "What about me?" he asked.

  "You make me happy," Tony said and that's when Steve beamed, his own smile stretching further than Tony's ever did.

  "That, right there, made my day," Steve told him before he reached to peck his partners lips. "Okay, so you do know we're not allowed to have drinks or food in the studio?" Steve went back to his serious mode, not one Tony liked so much.

  "I'm sure I can—"

  "Even Tony Stark isn't allowed to bring drinks in so don't even try," Steve took the coffee from him and set it on the shelving unit outside the classroom meant for this purpose.

  "But what if I get hungry or thirsty?" Tony was pouting now.

  "Then you come out here and drink out here, when you are done you can come back in," Steve shrugged to him.

  "I don't like art," Tony crossed his arms and continued to pout when he leaned against the wall.

  "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Steve grinned.

  "But—but—," Tony pouted again as he pointed to his food and then to Steve.

  "I'm going in whether you are or aren't," Steve told him before he entered into the painting room to get situated at his easel with his paints and canvas. He smiled inwardly as Tony followed him; moping. "You can sit where ever you want," Steve motioned as he set up the canvas on the tall easel as his classmates started to trickle in to do the same. Tony did as he was suggested and sat next to where Steve was standing knowing at least that Steve liked to stand and paint. Tony took out his phone to start surfing on the internet, looking at vehicle parts for his car or just surfing funny pictures to pass his time. Class started before he even knew which funny kitten picture he was on; or at least he thought class started.

  "Steve?" he heard a voice rush towards them, he looked up to see the teacher moving towards them.

  "Yeah?" Steve answered, looking up from the background he was painting on.

  "So as it happens our model has been having some car issues and I see you've brought a friend…would he mind standing in as model for the class today?" the professor asked as he pushed the glasses up his nose. Tony eyed him, an older gentleman with a cane that looked well used and not just for leaning against Tony guessed.

  "Tony, you want to be a model?" Steve looked to him.

  "You're kidding me right? This is Tony Stark you are talking to," Tony scoffed; offended but lost the look when Steve chuckled.

  "This isn't the kind of modeling you're used to."

  "What, want me to take my clothes off? Not a problem!" Tony started for his shirt but couldn't proceed when a pair of large hands caught his to put his shirt back down.

  "No, no Tony, we just want you to sit up there and hold a pose for half an hour, can you do that?" Steve pointed to the staging meant for models so the entire class could see them.

  "Sure," Tony shrugged and went up to the chair to sit himself down.

  "Good, now can you prop your elbow up on the arm—good, rest your head on your fist—yup. Alright, swing your leg over the other arm and let that rest, let the other leg—alright you've got it!" the teacher directed him, poking Tony with the cane. Tony was going to object at the poking but he caught a glimpse of Steve's face and did as he was told quietly with only a glare to the teacher.

  "Alright kids, let's start. Medium to use is up to you. First we'll do a quick gesture of the pose and then you're free to go onto the larger drawing," the professor instructed the class, the kids all got their easels and pads to start the project. Tony wasn't one to feel self-conscious especially while he was still clothed but there was just something slightly unnerving about having fifteen or so art students literally stare at him and do their drawing. So instead of focusing on them, he looked over to Steve, a small smile creeping to his lips when he watched his boyfriend draw. It was a different kind of look that Steve had, not the one he was used that he loved. Steve would look at him but it seemed like he wasn't actually looking at him but more or less on him to watch for the curves and lines of his body. Tony was sure he could get used to Steve's new look, it wasn't as fond or loving but it still made Tony feel good about himself—not that he needed the reassurance but he always appreciated it.

                Half an hour dragged on for Tony, staying so still was starting to put a crick in his neck and his whole body was begging to be moved. He closed his eyes to try to think about his breathing instead but it didn't help much.

  "Okay time," the professor announced and Tony quickly went lax in the chair, groaning about his back and neck. He caught Steve's knowing smile and hated him for it. "Are you up for another one Mr. Stark?" the professor asked, Tony looked over to Steve who shrugged.

  "Sure," he sighed, though it was half of a groan as well.

  "Alright class, new page in your pads," he said to the class and started to poke at Tony again to get him to move. This time he was sitting at the edge of the chair with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands, Tony was happy he could at least shut his eyes this time. Another half hour and Tony was sure he was going to kill Steve for getting him into this, sure he might have volunteered but it was still _Steve's_ class.

  "Mr. Stark…Mr. Stark?" a voice called to him, he lifted his head to see the teacher peering at him, it frightened him into pushing back into the chair quickly with a small yelp. The teacher chuckled at him and left, Tony looked around to see the class packing up. "Thank you for volunteering Mr. Stark, you're free to go," he waved him off; Tony rubbed at his sleepy eyes and realized he'd fallen asleep in that position. He gave a yawn and stretched his arms out before hopping off the seat to talk with Steve.

  "Have a nice nap?" Steve chuckled at him.

  "I didn't even realize I actually fell asleep. I remember thinking about it and next thing I know your professor was in my face!" he growled, arching his head to look at the drawings Steve had done of him. He had to step around to actually look at the pad and gape at it.

  "Oh it's not that good, stop it," Steve said before Tony could say anything; he look said it all.

  "Do I really look that fat?" Tony asked, Steve was going to retort before he realized what Tony had even said; it made him stop and just look at Tony who looked up to him and started to giggle.

  "You, are a terrible person," Steve shook his head but grinned all the same as he packed up his pencils and started to put the pad away.

  "If I were a terrible person, would I have sat up there for two hours so you all could draw me?!" he asked, folding his arms before he looked to the clock to see he had indeed held that last position for an hour and a half miraculously.

  "Thank you for that by the way," Steve leaned to kiss his cheek.

  "I sit there for two hours and _that_ is all I get?!" Tony playfully pouted at him; Steve stuck his tongue out childishly before zipping up his portfolio with the pad in it. "You are the worse boyfriend ever!" he turned his back on Steve and stuck his nose in the air. Steve chuckled and leaned the portfolio against the small table before he went up behind Tony to wrap his arms around him tightly and kiss his neck. Most of the students were off to their next classes or going home so for the moment it was a fairly empty class. "Steve! That's not fair!" Tony said exasperatedly at the kisses on his neck.

  "For what?" Steve asked, holding him tightly.

  "I was trying to ignore you! Clearly you have too much leverage—ahh," Tony quieted down when Steve's finger wormed it's way between the front of his pants to pet the more sensitive skin there.

  "Too much leverage?" Steve urged him to continue but Tony stayed quiet, riding anticipation at what Steve just might do to him.

  "Steve," Tony whispered, turning his head to nose at Steve's strong jaw and hope that he was going somewhere with this, "if you aren't going to oblige me with sex, you really should stop," he whispered, wetting his mouth as Steve grinned.

  "Have I ever expressed how much I love that you just melt in my arms?" Steve asked, pulling his finger away to pat at Tony's hip before he gave a loud smooch to Tony's cheek and let go.

  "No!" Tony whined at him and turned to reach for his partner. Steve just smiled and picked up his portfolio and backpack to move to his next class. "Steve, this isn't fair. If you aren't going to at least get me off then you really need to stop teasing me like this!" he said, Steve almost chuckled when he could picture Tony stomping his feet in temper tantrum but he did feel bad about constantly teasing him.

  "I'm sorry Tony," he moved to kiss Tony's forehead, "I won't tease any more then," he told him, he could see just how conflicted Tony was.

  "Why the hell do you have to be so damn adorable? Can't we just have sex now and get it over with?" Tony asked and Steve sighed in response.

  "No Tony, you know how I feel about this," he went over to his slot to put the portfolio in it and went to leave the class but Tony stopped him.

  "What is the big deal about it? It's not going to change our relationship!" Tony had grabbed Steve's arm to hold him from leaving. Steve looked down at him to see that Tony was actually serious.

  "Yes it will change Tony, that's why I want to wait, I don't want to hurt you or—" Steve stopped himself, looking at the bruise he still wore near the temple.

  "How, how will it change?" Tony pressed on and Steve just rolled his eyes.

  "I don't know but I want to be sure when we do, alright?" he answered, getting impatient with his boyfriend.

  "Steve, you won't hurt me, okay? There's nothing that you could do to purposely hurt me, I know that—"

  "It's not all about you Tony, I don't want to hurt me either!" Steve blurted out and Tony realized what Steve meant.

  "Oh," he replied, feeling ashamed but still mad, "I didn't think—"

  "Yeah, you didn't think, you never do Tony," Steve replied, fuming as he left the classroom to the next one. Tony never did think about his partners and what it felt like to them or even how it felt. He wanted nothing more to be with Steve but he didn't realize just how much Steve felt for him, enough that he didn't want to get hurt if Tony decided he was done with him after they'd finally had sex. Tony grumbled to himself and rubbed at his aching head, the next class was sure going to be a test of their relationship.

  "Alright class, Mr. Logan is out today as you know, just finish up the drawings we started last class," Steve instructed the class, still looking angry if you'd asked Tony. The class quickly got to work on their pads, the promise of getting out early if they finished was a good motivational tool. Tony did as he was told, stayed quiet and worked on his studies. It was well into the class time before he noticed that Steve was talking to some cute little brunette, it looked like he was trying to explain something about the drawing to her but she was just staring at him with a dreamy expression, Tony's pencil tip broke when he pressed too hard on the paper which nearly ripped a hole through the entire pad. He watched more as he continued and she'd just nod and go along with it, he could see the small blush creep up Steve's neck but otherwise he seemed unaffected by her stare.

                Tony tried to turn his focus back on his work a few minutes after Steve was done talking with the girl, he couldn't get the look Steve had out of his mind though and angrily drew on his paper. He sat back for a moment to admire the dark lines on his paper, they didn't match with the rest of his drawing and for some reason he really seemed to like it. He glanced up to see Steve circling the room, looking at the other kid's drawings but the two shared a glance for the moment and quickly went about what they were doing previously.

                Once class was finished Tony had finally worked up the nerve to try to apologize to Steve but that brunette was back with him, he caught a few words of their conversation and tried not to boil inside when he left the room. He'd heard something about the two going to dinner and attempted not to stomp his way up the stairs to the café area but it didn't work so well.

  "Hey Tony!" a female voice called for him, he looked behind to see Angel running up the seven stairs to catch up with him, "hey, are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her suspiciously since she was Steve's friend so all he knew, she could be in on this whole thing.

  "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered and went to leave the building but she followed him all the same.

  "I know what it feels like to be betrayed and I can see it written clear across your face. I saw the way Steve was flirting with that—"

  "Let's get something straight, he was _not_ flirting!" Tony stopped to point at her angrily and she just sighed.

  "I'm sorry Tony, alright? Would you like some company?" she asked and he thought about it. She certainly wasn't the typical kind of girl he was normally seen with but, hey, neither was Steve.

  "Fine," he continued walking and she jogged to catch up to him.

  "So do you have any other classes for today?"

  "No."

  "Going back to your apartment?"

  "Yes."

  "Okay." She answered, "it's sort of difficult to help you when you give such short answers you know," she said and he stopped to look at her, expression softening.

  "I'm sorry, it's just—I mean I was ready to apologize to him and he just, he—" Tony said, feeling horrible about himself as he rubbed his aching head once more.

  "I know, you don't have to explain it," she smiled gently to him, "I can make you a nice homemade dinner tonight if it'd help," she offered and he looked at her to smile.

  "Sure, I'm getting tired of pizza anyway," he half lied to her but she grinned either way.

  "Alright, I'll go back to my apartment to do the cooking and be back to your place say…eight?" she asked.

  "Why don't you just do the cooking at my place? Just bring whatever you want over and we can make it together," he suggested.

  "Sure! Although, from what I gather, your cooking skills aren't up to par," she eyed him with a smile and he laughed at it.

  "Well you can do the cooking, I'll just hand you the pots and pans," he nodded and she agreed.

  "Sounds like a date then Mr. Stark!" she stuck her hand out for him to shake which he happily shook. "Does eight o'clock still sound good or would you like me to come earlier to cook?" she asked.

  "Nah, eight sounds good still. That will give me time to actually clean out the apartment a little," he scratched at his head, the good side and she chuckled.

  "Oh don't worry about it, you should _my_ apartment!" she said and he smiled.

  "Thanks Angel," he said sincerely and she nodded. The pair exchanged numbers in case they both needed something and went their separate ways. Tony smiled to himself as he walked back to his apartment, his head didn't ache as much anymore but his heart still hurt. He rubbed at his scars once more before entering into the apartment to find everyone was still gone. He went over to the stereo to turn on some tunes before he got to work at least making the apartment living room and kitchen presentable.

                Clint came home about an hour later, very confused why Tony was cleaning but wrote it off before informing him that he was going to spend the night at Bruce's once more. Tony grinned at him and playfully smacked his ass as Clint walked out the door. Clint went to retaliate but Tony had already moved out of the way and so he gave up, closing the door loudly behind him. Tony just chuckled to himself and remembered that they were out of frosting. He wanted to bake, or at least attempt, to bake a cake but that would be impossible without the frosting so he texted Angel to let her know that he might be a little late in coming back to the apartment since he had to runt to the market for frosting. She replied with an enthusiastic okay and they left it at that.

                Tony hummed to himself as he walked over to the Emporium to find his frosting. He walked passed one of the small alleyways between the shops and immediately stopped at something he caught a glimpse of. He looked to his left to see Steve in what looked to be a very passionate kiss with that brunette he had been flirting with before. Tony couldn't help his mouth gape as he stared at the two, though Steve didn't look overly satisfied, in fact he looked scared as she pressed against him.

  "Steve?" Tony asked his voice so small but Steve heard him and quickly tore his face away from the girl's.

  "Tony!" Steve exclaimed, clearly not expecting to see his boyfriend here. "Tony wait, no, this isn't what it seems!" Steve tried to rectify himself but he was already in deep enough. Tony felt frozen in place, heart pounding faster if it were possible.

  "How can you say that?" he asked.

  "Oh just ignore him honey, it was just a phase you went through," the girl spoke to Steve but Steve looked at her disgusted and tried to push her away but Tony had already run by that time. Steve clunked his head against the building but angrily tried to push the girl away as gently as he could. "Come on Stevie, you'll forget about him soon," she tried to reason but he shook his head.

  "I didn't mind partnering with you for English and the play but this has gone too far. I am clearly not interested in you Cali, you're a pretty girl but not my type," he explained to her but she was resilient.

  "Your kiss proved otherwise," she hung on his neck and tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

  "I said no Cali! You'd better find yourself a new partner because I will not do the act with you if you're going to keep trying to ruin my relationship!" he said firmly and she pouted.

  "Oh darling, you never had anything with him to start with!" she giggled and that was when he was done.

  "And that's where your completely wrong," he said, "he saved my life," he said quieter this time, looking towards the entrance of the alley where Tony had been standing only a few moments ago.

  "Who cares? This is college, we're supposed to be wild and free, a time to goof around and figure out who we are or some bullshit like that!" she said, still trying to kiss him but he was thinking about Tony.

  "I said no Cali!" he pushed himself away from her and started to run after his boyfriend.

  "One day Rogers! One day you'll come groveling back to me knowing that I was right all along!" she yelled at him.

  "I sincerely doubt it!" he yelled back, a grin on his face as he went to find where Tony might have gone.

                Tony had run all the way back to his apartment before he even knew it, Angel was just getting out of her car with a few groceries for the dinner but she turned to see Tony stomping up the sidewalk looking as angry as could be. He saw the metal trash bin looking only half empty and decided to kick it in his rage and screamed at it.

  "Tony? It's okay—"

  "No! No it's not okay!" he yelled at her, she started but realized that something was clearly wrong, this wasn't a normal 'Stark tantrum' she'd heard and read about before.

  "Tony! It's okay, what happened?" she asked and he suddenly dropped the angry expression and burst out crying. She set the groceries down on the ground and quickly pulled him into a warm hug. "I'm sorry honey, what happened?" she asked, rubbing his back gently.

  "I saw Steve," he cried, she cocked her head since he'd paused and she thought that was it but he went on to explain. "He was kissing that disgusting girl, that bitch!" he growled in her hold.

  "I know this isn't going to help but are you sure he wasn't a victim? It's not like Steve to do something like this," she patted his shoulder but he shook his head.

  "You didn't see the way he was kissing her and I know how he kisses, the fink!" he said, pulling from her hug.

  "Let's go inside and start up our dinner and talk there, okay?" she suggested and he nodded. She let him help her with the groceries and looked up to see Steve running at them, she quickly held her hands up to get him to stop which he did. She tried to signal him to stay there as she simultaneously tried to get Tony inside before he noticed. Steve backed away and tried to hide behind the building, understanding his friend's hand signals.

  "Tony, I just have to go lock my car quick, okay? I'll be right back in," she said as they set the bags on the counter, he nodded and let her go. She ran out with her keys and made sure the building door was shut behind her before running around to find Steve still behind the building and wiping his eyes. "Oh Steve, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?" she asked, pulling him into a hug the same as she'd done for Tony.

  "It was going so well too," he sniffled and tried to free himself of the tears as he pulled away to explain. "I was just goofing with him this morning and he went all serious and just wouldn't stop about why I don't want to sleep with him just yet and I said I didn't want to get hurt and I was sort of angry at him because he never thinks and then with class—I was just helping Cali out, I swear it! She's my partner for the play in English that we're doing and we wanted to rehearse some before the performance tomorrow and I don't know what happened! One minute we were going over lines at dinner and then the next we were in the alleyway and she was just all over me and then Tony was there—oh god, Tony was there," he rushed through and just choked up again at the mention of his boyfriend, probably former boyfriend at this point.

  "Well…this time is a real pickle," she commented, she wanted to help but knew she shouldn't get into the middle of this all.

  "I don't know what to do!" he cried.

  "I'm sorry Steve, I really am but you need to apologize to him and preferably soon. Why don't you come up with me and I'll attempt to stop any broken noses, okay?" she suggested and he looked at her.

  "I can't go up there now, he already hates my guts and if I try to apologize, which I'll have you know, it's not my fault—"

  "Steve, whether you think it's your fault or not, you still hurt his feelings."

  "Yeah well he hurt mine too you know."

  "I know, I know, just give him a chance okay?" she asked, hoping that he'd see it her way. He took a few moments to try to clear his face once more and take a few deep breaths.

  "Fine," he said quietly, she nodded and quickly lead him up the stairs and into the building to find Tony's apartment once more. She quickly opened the door after knocking and pulled Steve in with her, Tony was going to say something but he turned around and on the sight of Steve dropped the small pot he was holding. In the silence it clamored to the floor and scared the three of them, Steve made a motion to pick it up but stopped at the look of Tony.

  "What is he doing here?" Tony was the first to ask but Angel tried to stop him from yelling.

  "Please, just listen?" she asked, hopeful.

  "No! You're a big man Steve for talking all about how you don't want to get hurt in this so called relationship but it's a fucking two way street Steve!" he screamed at him, Steve just felt like running away with his tail tucked between his legs.

  "I'm sorry Tony, it wasn't my fault, we were practicing for a play for English class and—"

  "Oh, what are you doing? Romeo and Juliet because one of you is going to end up dead!" Tony yelled, advancing a little with his hands both balled into fists.

  "Tony!" Angel hissed at him.

  "No, I didn't mean for that to happen it's not even part of the act! She kissed me first Tony!" he replied.

  "You didn't seem like you were struggling very much Steve! In fact I'd say you were enjoying it just as much!" Tony continued to advance slowly but Steve was becoming braver as he stood up to his boyfriend.

  "Okay, maybe I was! But it was only because I've been so damn confused!" Steve admitted and that was the last straw for Tony who wound up and punched Steve square in the nose which made him stagger back and clutch at it as the blood began to flow.

  "Tony! Damnit all!" she growled at the two and tried to help Steve to the bathroom but Tony immediately left the apartment, slamming the door as loud as he could. Angel directed him to where she figured the bathroom was and held his head over the sink the let the blood rush out as he washed his hands. "I'm so sorry Steve, I didn't think he was actually going to do that," she pushed his hair back before fishing for some paper towel to help clean his nose as his tears involuntarily flowed. He motioned that it was not her fault as he shook his head and dried his hands before he leaned his elbows on the sink and tangled his hands into his hair to actually cry. She sighed and just rubbed his back in hopes to comfort him.

                Angel walked Steve to his dorm room later, forgoing dinner, neither of them had any idea of where Tony had gone but they both hoped he was safe.

  "Is there anything I can do for you Steve? I'm sorry I've really made a mess of things so far," she patted his shoulder but he shook his head wearily.

  "It's not your fault, you were just trying to help," he said, taking the toilet paper away to see his bleeding had mostly stopped.

  "I know but this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't had one of my so-called brilliant ideas," she shook her own head in reply.

  "He's right though, and I just fucked everything up," he sat down heavily on his bed, Angel had never once heard Steve swear before and it was completely shocking. "I don't know if I actually love him, or the idea of him. I was confused when she kissed me because it felt good and almost right but I had to be sure. When she said that college was a time for finding out who we really are, was when it really hit that I truly do love him and honestly, I want to thank her for that but not at the expense of hurting Tony like this. I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with myself, I'm deathly afraid of ruining everything and because of that I did. This whole thing was so sudden and before this past month I had no idea of my sexual orientation, I thought I was straight but it just changed so suddenly and I wanted to make sure it was right—you know?" he tried to explain and she sat down next to him to put her arm around his shoulders.

  "I can't say I can fully understand but I know where you're coming from Steve. Questioning your sexuality is pretty normal, especially for something that literally came out of the blue; no one is blaming you Steve—"

  "Except Tony," he said bitterly.

  "Tony will always be Tony, a kid who is sure of himself every step of the way. He's not used to people not being sure of themselves and needs time to think," she replied and he thought about it.

  "I just hope he'll forgive me soon, I can't stand knowing he's out there somewhere, hopefully not hurting himself," he rubbed his reddened face and sighed.

  "I'm sure he will as long as you behave yourself too," she said firmly just like a mother would.

  "I promise I won't do anything," he told her, looking over at her to smile weakly.

  "I can go look for him if you'd like me too, have any idea where he might be?" she asked, taking her arm back since he seemed calmer now but he shook his head.

  "I don't know, this is really our first fight, he's never left like that before," he looked even more depressed.

  "I'll just go around and see if I can't find him, alright?" she asked and kissed his temple affectionately and got up to leave. He stopped her when she was at the door.

  "Angel?"

  "Yes?"

  "Thank you," he looked up at her and she smiled.

  "What are friends good for?" she asked and left to attempt to find Tony. She walked over to the physics hall first since she knew he was into that stuff and looked around. She had noticed the light in the dark on the fourth floor and took the elevator up to see if it was him, looking in the window of the door though she found it was someone else in the lab working late hours. She roamed around the building some more and took out her phone to see if there were any messages before she tried to call Tony. As she figured, he didn't pick up so she tried again and again until finally on the third try he did pick up with an angry “What?”

  "First off, I'm sorry, secondly, where are you?" she quickly asked.

  "Nowhere," he replied like an ornery child.

  "Tony, please," she begged him and stayed quiet until he answered her with a sigh.

  "I don't want to talk," he said quietly and hung up on her. She went to answer but the dial tone rang in her ear and she ended it to pocket the phone and sigh. She just hoped for Steve's sake that he would be alright.

                Tony sat at his favorite spot on the river bank, he'd driven his way out to the woods and just sat against the tree; hugging his knees to his chest trying not to cry so much; he was a Stark after all. He sat there and just thought about the whole situation, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't suggested sex but that wouldn't happened if Steve hadn't been teasing him so damn much but that wouldn't happened if he'd never kissed him in the first place. He felt extremely conflicted and wondered if he should be the one apologizing to Steve or if it should be the other way around.

                He stayed there for a while as the sun fully set and watched the moon rise; the water flowing a little ways from him was soothing too. But he knew he had to get back to his apartment, he had some tests to run on his arc reactor tomorrow and wanted to at least get some sort of sleep so he could at least attempt to focus on his thesis. It was around eleven thirty when he finally got up and made his way back to his car to drive back to campus. By midnight he was crawling into his own bed, wishing Steve was there with him but he set his alarm clock and tried to sleep, the moonlight blaring into his room didn't help too much.

                The alarm clock went off and Tony immediately moved to shut it off, sitting up in bed looking completely disheveled and exhausted. He hadn't slept a wink that night just thinking about everything and who was going to apologize first or at least who should apologize first. He looked at his phone to see a text from Angel that said she was sorry and another from Clint that came after drawing class letting Tony know he was going out that night. Tony felt like a zombie as he got up to dress, forgoing his shower as he just simply couldn't find a reason to care for his appearance.

                He went through his morning class like a good little student and it was the first time in a long time that he noticed just how many people looked at him. Some of them looked at him with scorn for whatever reason and others looked at him as if he were some sort of God or something. He smiled and winked at the girls as usual, it'd been a while since he was on the market and it sort of felt something good to him as he basked in the light of the other students.

                Finally he was on his own with his thesis in the lab working on his arc reactor, all the tools he could ever want and the time he could ever wish for; it was his paradise. He was mostly alone so he set up his music to play while he worked on the machines in front of him, splicing wires and grinding the metal. This was what he lived for, he concluded some hours into his work. His mind faltered when he thought of Steve and how he also lived for him; his heart broke again as he thought of the situation. He figured he had two options; find Steve and tell him he was sorry for everything or find a girl to make him just as jealous and hurt as Tony was. He looked up and grinned at the girl across the lab who was looking at him the same.

  "Hi," he said.

  "Hi," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

  "Are you new around here? I don't recall seeing you around before?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

  "Just like you Tony Stark to notice, I just joined the program a few days ago," she told him, leaning her thin body against the work bench across from his.

  "Well, let me show you the ropes then," he grinned with a wink.

                Tony had never felt guiltier in his life as he laid in his bed, the girl Sarah at his side cuddling to him, the pair of them naked. He laid there and pondered what Steve would do if he caught him like this and decided he never really wanted to know.

  "What are you thinking about?" she asked, hand on his chest tracing his scars which made him shiver.

  "Nothing," he replied.

  "You're lying, you look sad," she pulled herself up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head away. "You're not mad about having sex with me are you?" she asked innocently and he sighed.

  "Mad? No, disappointed in myself? Yes," he replied and she giggled.

  "Why are you disappointed in yourself? You are perfect Tony," she nuzzled at his neck which made him cringe, that was Steve's favorite spot.

  "Disappointed for cheating on my boyfriend," he replied and that's when she stopped.

  "Boyfriend?!" she sat up away from him. "Tony Stark! I knew your reputation before I even came here but cheating? That's extremely low of you!" she exclaimed but giggled to him by the end of it.

  "You can go now," he said, glaring at her but she didn't leave.

  "Oh come on, there's a reason you had sex with me and you know it. Trying to make the other half jealous or are you just questioning your decision to leave the female of the species? What, are we too much for you to handle Mr. Stark?" she asked, pouting at him.

  "Neither," he replied bitterly but she just laughed at him.

  "Oh you are so full of bullshit Stark, you know that though I'm sure," she nosed at him again and that was it for him as he forcefully pushed her to the side and sat up to get away from her but she caught him around the waist as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Where you going so soon Stark?" she asked, "I'm not done with you just yet," she said and pulled him back in to straddle his thighs.

  "What the hell are you doing, I already said I'm gay!" he growled at her and tried to wriggle away but she still had the advantage over him.

  "I don't care if you don't question your sexuality but I certainly do because I know for a fact that a gay man wouldn't get this hard for me so quickly," she said, bending down to kiss his chest and wrap her hand around his already hardening cock. He whined at the contact, quietly damning himself for still being attracted to girls but he couldn't just shut that off. "That's right baby, you just let me do all the work," she moaned to him and moved down his chest, leaving a thick trail of saliva along the way that got cold as she left it.

  "No, please don't," he begged her, biting his lip until he busted it and it bled.

  "Oh we can stop anytime honey, just go flaccid and I'll stop," she chuckled, tonguing at his cock and finally wrapped her mouth over it to suck on him. He yelled and grabbed the bed sheets around him knowing that it would be impossible to just go flaccid while her mouth was on him, so readily sucking him off. He cried to himself and wished this were Steve because then it would be okay but his self-loathing came back. "Mm, you taste absolutely delicious baby," she whispered to him, playing with his balls as he tried his best to think of disgusting things or just anything that could possibly turn him off but everything kept pulling him back to Steve which just made him harder than before. And before he knew it he was coming into her mouth hard, almost blinding him and he felt like he should just throw himself off a cliff after this. "There you go, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked, moving to sit back on his hips again and rub herself over his softening cock which made him writhe and wriggle at the overstimulation.

  "No, please stop, please!" he begged more, breathing heavily at the unwanted attention. Of course that was when he phone started to ring and it was Steve's ringtone and he just cried more at it as he tried to reach for the phone but she knocked it to the floor, it bounced and then the screen shattered when it hit one of his metal devices. "No!" he screamed at her and found strength to throw her to the side again.

  "Get back here you cock-sucking little bitch!" she followed him as he tried to get his phone to attempt to put it back together in his grief.

  "No, get away from me!" he yelled at her and turned to kick out; thankfully he was able to hit her right in the face.

  "What the hell is—Tony!" Clint ran into the room, hearing the commotion and dove for his friend. "Lady I don't care who the fuck you are but get your ass dressed or get thrown out of this building without your clothes on!" he yelled at her and she submitted to him, glaring with her mildly bloody nose. Clint held Tony close as he glared at her, pointing out once she was dressed.

  "You are a disgusting rat Stark, you'd better be happy with your choice," she spat again and left the apartment building. Clint looked down at Tony, he'd seen him in worse shape than this but he just sighed.

  "I heard about your fight with Steve and clearly you are not okay but…are you okay?" Clint asked and Tony shook his head, biting his lip again but winced when he'd forgotten it was already bleeding and swelling by now. "Come on, you should at least get your pants on," Clint helped dress his friend up once more, pulling the pants up as the apartment door swung open again with a very upset Steve coming in.

  "Tony, what the hell are you doing—" Steve started out angrily but when he finally came to the bedroom door to see Tony's tear stains and busted lip he immediately softened his expression.  "Are you okay?" he asked, Clint knew it was time for his exit so he squeezed passed Steve and went back to his room.

  "No I'm not fucking okay!" Tony burst into tears and tried to hide his face, ashamed. "I thought—I thought that I could make you jealous by being with this girl the way you did but she took everything too fucking far and it just—it scared me," he admitted through his tears. Steve wasn't quite sure of what to do so he stood there awkwardly as his boyfriend turned away from him to cry.

  "Did she hurt you?" Steve asked quietly to which Tony was sure whether he should nod his head or shake it.

  "Yes and no," he replied after thinking about it, wiping his face to try to look back at Steve.

  "Did she do this?" Steve asked softly, moving forward to cup Tony's cheek and thumb at the busted lip. Tony leaned his head into the broad hand but shook his head.

  "I did that because she made me—she…she took advantage of me. I didn't mean it to go so far and she just—" Tony tried to explain as he started to tear up again just thinking about the whole thing. "I'm sorry!" he said first and that pushed Steve over the edge as he started to shake his head and pull Tony into one of those warm hugs that he loved so much.

  "No, no, no, I'm sorry Tony. I should have given you something in return for being so good to me and patient. I'm afraid of losing you and through this I did but I promise I won't ever do this again, I love you Tony and I'm so sorry," Steve held him as close as he possibly could, cradling Tony's neck in the embrace. The two stayed in silence for the most part other than Tony's sobbing against Steve's shoulder, Steve moved them over to the bed to sit down and bring Tony up onto his lap, straddling Steve so they could continue to hug but rest the energy. "I'm so sorry Tony," he said again and Tony squeezed him in an affectionate way.

  "I think…I think I'm all set on the sex front for a little while," Tony said quietly to which Steve became worried and pulled back to look at his boyfriend.

  "Okay, that really worries me, she really did a number to you, huh?" he asked, cradling Tony's face, thumbing at the edge of the bruised and swollen lip. Tony was silent but looked into Steve's eyes to see just how worried Steve was, it made his heart melt and he leaned forward to hug him again, holding him as tightly as Tony could. Steve sighed and kept his arms wrapped around Tony's shirtless body, feeling worse about the whole thing but still partly mad about what Tony had done as well. “We’ll take it one step at a time, okay?” he kissed at Tony’s neck, he could feel his boyfriend stiffen at the contact, he almost wished that he knew what she had done to him to make him like this.

  “Okay,” Tony whispered back, “I can do that,” he nodded. Steve gave a small smile and pulled away to kiss Tony very gently, careful to avoid his busted lip as much as he could.

  “You are perfect,” Steve told him which brought out the smile from Tony.

  “Well…now that you say it,” Tony grinned which made Steve smile happily.

  “That’s what I like to see,” Steve whispered and kiss him again, happy that his Tony was back.


End file.
